Christmas with the Fam
by Blackbird
Summary: Kim and Ron try to spend a quiet Christmas with their family. But we all know how that goes. AiRW Universe.
1. Christmas Eve

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

Christmas with the Fam Chapter 1: Christmas Eve 

Kim softly hummed "Jingle Bells" to herself as she put a few finishing touches on the Christmas tree. Not that it really needed any touch ups, as it had already been put up and decorated for a few weeks now, but she just enjoyed to fidget with it. It was like it's own Christmas tradition in it's own weird way; finding something wrong on the tree so she'd have an excuse to move a few things around. She kneeled down to straighten up some of the presents surrounding the base of the tree then stood up and took a second to admire it.

_Prefect!_ she thought happily.

She then took a long look around at the living room and smiled at all the Christmas decorations that surrounded her. Glittery silver tensile was wrapped around the tree and the archway leading out of the living room, which was also highlighted by Christmas cards from years past. Multi colored, twinkling lights were strung up around doorframes and the bushes outside. Stockings were, of course, hung up over the fireplace with care while candy canes were placed rather sporadically around the room either by hanging off something or resting within small cups. Her favorite thing though was the tiny Santa's village model sitting on a table tucked into the corner of the room. The open doors and tiny windows revealed an intricately detailed scene of Santa and his elves working away while the snow covered ground outside were over run with more elves trying to get the finished presents loaded up into Santa's sleigh. It was a present Ron had bought her for one of their first Christmases as a married couple and she had cherished it ever since.

Christmas had always her favorite time of the year and in fact Christmas Day was the only day she ever took off from the hero biz. A fact that Drakken tried to take advantage of so many years ago. Thankfully he mellowed out a bit since then and hadn't tried anything recently. She was also glad that her other villains didn't really try anything either. There were a few here and there but nothing like what she had to deal with the rest of the year.

_Guess even super villains can take the holidays off,_ she mused.

Whatever they did, she was just glad they left her alone for even that brief moment. It allowed her to spend time with her family and to her that's what the holiday was all about. It was why she loved Christmas so much; it was a time for everyone to put aside their differences and petty arguments and come together and love one another. Though it was also an excuse for families together and start _new_ petty arguments. But in it's own weird way that was also part of the charm of Christmas.

Of course Christmas wasn't the only holiday celebrated around the household. Ever since the birth of the twins, Kim had been adamant about them learning about their Jewish heritage as well. Even if Ron wasn't exactly a devote follower of his own religion. Still, they made sure to incorporate many of the Chanukah traditions into their holiday routines, such as a putting a menorah on the fireplace above all the stockings. There were also a few dreidels and small bag of chocolate coins placed around it and among the other Christmas decorations. They weren't as abundant as all the other stuff as it was surprisingly hard to find good Chanukah decorations. Of course one of the few they did find was a giant, blinking Star of David that Ron wanted to get but Kim vetoed that as quickly as she could because it was the gaudiest thing she had even seen.

She was rocked out of her holiday reprieve by a sudden loud explosion that shook the floor just slightly. Normally that kind of event would have instantly sent her into "mission mode" but this time she merely turned towards the couch in annoyance. There she found her husband and teenage daughter Mim engaged in one of their _many_ video game competitions. She wasn't sure what game it was-probably some first person, kill everything in sight kind of game-but she _did_ know it was extremely loud.

"Would you two mind turning that down a bit?" she asked as she walked over to the couch.

"Aw come on KP, we're not hurting anything," Ron remarked.

"Only my hearing."

"Mom, please, this isn't anywhere _near_ loud enough to cause any real damage," Mim retorted.

Kim sighed and rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Ron. Mim was very much her father's daughter. Aside from sharing his blonde hair, she also shared his love of "geeky" stuff like videogames, comics, and all sorts of really weird movies. She also, unfortunately, shared his love of Bueno Nacho, but a strict exercising regiment from Kim she was able to enjoy the tex mex food and still keep her slender frame. The other bad trait she shared with him was a genetic one. Like most of the Stoppable family she had astigmatism that required her to wear corrective lenses. She didn't seem to mind though and in fact the black rimmed glassed helped to be bring out the emerald green eyes she got from her mother.

"Maybe not, but it still can't be good for you," Kim insisted.

"I'm telling you it's fine KP. I mean you know how long I've been playing these games and look how I turned out," Ron shot back.

"Mmmhmm," the redhead hummed with a smirk as she reached over and poked him in the belly. "That might help explain this little paunch here."

"Paunch?! What paunch?!" he cried out in panic as he looked down at his stomach.

As he tried to find exactly what Kim was talking about, he heard round of simulated gun fired followed by someone screaming in pain. He looked up at the screen just in time to see his character falling to the ground and his screen turning red.

"Ha! Yes! Beat you again dad!" Mim cried out happily as she pumped a fist into the air.

"Aaaww man! That's not fair, I was distracted! I demanded a do-over!" Ron whined.

"_Not_ tonight handsome," Kim insisted as she took the controller from his hand. "It's Christmas Eve so I think we should put these games away for the night."

"Yeah, we should put on some sports games instead," Conner remarked from the chair next to the couch.

Kim turned her head to Mim's twin brother. If she took after her father then Conner certainly took more after his mother, and not just because of the red hair he inherited from her. He also had her drive and focus, but not nearly as stubborn as others said she could be. Still when he set his mind to something he usually didn't let up until it was finished. It helped in his studies but also in improving the martial art's skills his mother was teaching him. It was also a big factor in why he was the star quarterback for Middleton High. That of course made Mr. Barkin happy because he had high hopes that Conner could tap into the "Stoppable Magic" and do as a quarterback what Ron did as a running back. In fact a few people where already comparing the stats between father and son.

"You know I never understood that," Mim mused. "Why would you want to sit here and play on TV something you could just go out and play yourself? I mean the whole point of videogames is do something you _can't_ do in real life."

"And in real life I can't play as one of the _actual_ players in the NFL," Conner countered.

"So?"

"'So'?! What do you mean 'So'?!"

"I mean 'so what'? It's still basically throwing and catching a ball."

Conner was stunned into silence as he just stared in amazement at his sister. He gaffed a few times and threw his hands about wildly as he tired to think of something to say. After a few more seconds of this he finally sighed and lowered his head.

"You just don't get it, do you?" he asked as he slowly raised his head.

"I guess not," Mim said causally.

"Mom! Dad! Help me out here!"

"Alright fine," Kim agreed as she stood up, walked over to the TV and shut the game system off. "There problem solved."

"Awww," Ron and Mim both whined.

"How about we just spend some nice quality time together watching Christmas specials as a family? I hear Snowman Hank is about to start," Kim said teasingly as she waved the remote.

"Yeah! Snowman Hank!" Ron and Mim again spoke together.

"Oh God," Conner moaned as he leaned back in the chair. "I _hate_ this show!"

"Just play along for now, alright?" Kim whispered as she passed by the chair.

"Alright, alright."

"That's my boy," she smiled as she sat down and turned on the TV.

As the familiar tunes to the Snowman Hank theme began to fill the room, Kim curled her legs up on the couch as she leaned her head on Ron's shoulder. He returned the loving gesture by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. He then turned his attention way from the TV to look her in the eyes before giving her a quick kiss. Kim's smile grew a bit wider as she readjusted herself to get more comfortable and laid a hand on Ron's thigh. Though like Conner, she wasn't much of a fan of Snowman Hank, at least not since she was seven, it had quickly become a tradition for their family to sit down together and watch at least _one_ of its many showings. Unfortunately, the sudden chime of the doorbell ruined the sweet family moment.

"I'll get it!" Conner said quickly as he jumped out of the chair and practically ran towards the door.

When he pulled the door open he saw a man dressed in a green delivery uniform with a large, brown box sitting in front of him. Conner arched an eyebrow as he stared at the middle-aged man.

"You look familiar man. You deliver here last year?" he asked.

"And the year before that and before that and before that and yadda yadda yadda," the deliveryman muttered as he handed the red haired teenage the signing pad.

"Wow that sucks man. Working Christmas Eve all those times," Conner replied as he signed his named.

"Yeah it's a living. Merry Christmas," he said as he started to walk away.

"Merry Christmas," the boy replied as he picked up the package.

Just before he closed the door he could swear he heard a grumbled remark of, "Yeah I wish." He shrugged it off and slammed the door shut with his foot before walking back into the living room and glancing down at the return address on the package.

"Mom it's Aunts Kimila and Shego," he informed as he sat it down on the coffee table.

"Christmas Eve. Cutting it a little close, aren't they?" Ron asked as he sat up straight.

"They always do," Kim remarked as she stood up to get a letter opener. "Personally I think they think it's funny."

"Still, might as well see what we got, right?" Conner quipped, staring excitedly at the package.

"Oh yeah, _that's_ definitely the Christmas spirit," Mim muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Please like you're not drooling over what we might be getting too."

"I'm not!" she vehemently denied, though she still subconsciously wiped the corner of her mouth.

"It doesn't matter what's in here because we all know the rules, don't we?" Kim asked as she stepped back over to the table with the letter opener.

The twins sighed before say in unison, "No opening the Christmas gifts until we get to Grandpa's and Grandma's house tomorrow."

"Wow. That's some pretty impressive training there Kim," Ron said in amazement.

"Thank you," the redhead replied with a satisfied smirk as she tore through the packaging tape.

When she pulled back the top flaps, she found the usual bundle of gifts surrounded by packaging peanuts. She sighed a bit at the mess they usually made, but was thankful that both Conner and Mim were old enough to not throw them around anymore like the use to. She reached into the box and carefully began to remove each beautifully wrapped present she found. That was the one thing that always amazed her, despite being more or less evil Kimila and Shego had a knack for carefully wrapping their Christmas gifts. As she continued to pile the gifts on the table she could see the excited glint in the eyes of the rest of her family. She even happened to catch Ron slowly reaching for one of them.

"No!" snapped as she slapped his hand away.

"Awww!" he whined.

"Hey! This one says 'Happy Hanukah' on it! So that means we can open this one tonight, right?" Mim asked, holding up a large rectangular shaped box.

"Fine," Kim sighed. "At least let me wait til I get the table cleared and the rest of the presents under the tree."

Mim nodded but still looked at the box with barely restrained excitement, which earned her a triumphant smirk from Conner. Kim shook her head at that the silent sibling fighting but her attention was quickly returned to the box when she found something nestled against one of the sides. Whatever it was, it was surrounded by bubble wrap and didn't seem very big. She gave it a curious look before tearing the small piece of tape holding the wrap together and quickly unwinding it. What was left was something small and rectangular and felt like two separate things wrapped together. In place of a bow there was a small note that read:

"Go ahead and open this.

-K&S"

"Huh," Kim mused as she set the new present down on the table.

She then picked up the other presents before walking over to the tree and setting them in line with the other presents already there.

"Alright I seriously don't get why you do that every year," Ron said, looking at her from over the couch. "I mean, yeah, the view is nice-"

"Ewww!" both Conner and Mim cried.

"-but it doesn't make much sense cause we're just going to pack them up tomorrow when we go to your parents'."

"First off, thank you for the compliment," Kim smiled softly at him. "Secondly, it's tradition. I know it doesn't make any sense to you guys but it's just something I like to do."

"Alright," Ron shrugged then turned back around.

Kim walked back over to the others and picked the empty box off the table, making sure to give an exaggerated thrust to her hips right in front of Ron as she did so. While he smirked at the gesture, their children shuddered in disgust at the flirtatious display between their parents. The older Stoppables shared a laugh though as Kim carried the box into the kitchen and set it next to the trash can to be dealt with later. When she sat back down she picked up the small, noted present and with a shrug began to tear off the festively designed paper. When it was all gone, she was left holding two framed photos of Kimila, Shego and their four daughters.

The first photo was a rather nice looking one of all of them dressed in formal dresses in the middle of their very spacious living room. The moonlight pouring through the large double doors behind them helped to highlight the beach of their private island. It also provided a lovely contrast to the plethora of Christmas lights strung throughout the room all seeming to lead to the giant Christmas tree in the corner surrounded by presents of various sizes.

The six ladies stood perfectly in the middle of the double doors with Kimila and Shego standing just behind their teenage daughters with their arms wrapped around the other's waists while interlocking their other hands in front of them. Kimila was dressed in a deep purple version of Kim's own Little Black Dress, which she supposed could be considered a Little Purple Dress but that just didn't have the same ring to it. The black stiletto heeled boots that paid homage to her usual mission outfit colors complimented the dress.

Shego was dressed in the same green dress she wore during the ceremony for Drakken's peace award after helping stop the Warlordian invasion. Kim was amazed that it still looked so good after all these years and a bit jealous that it still seemed to fit her just as perfectly as it did back then. She also had to admit it looked rather good on her and seemed to hug her curves in all the right places. It had taken her a long time to be comfortable with it but she finally understood what Kimila saw in her. Though it helped that Kimila said the same thing about her and Ron.

Their girls stood passively in front of them looking absolutely gorgeous in their own even dresses. As if it wasn't easy to tell which pair belonged to each other mother just by their skin tones alone, they were positioned so that Sonja and Cassie stood in front of Kimila while Annie and Elle stood in front of Shego. Like their mothers, each of their dresses in some way corresponded with their usual mission gear.

Sonja, for instance was wearing a strapless green dress that came down just past her hips and hugged her body quite well. A pair of matching green pumps helped accentuate the outfit, as did the green elbow length gloves on her hands. Her flowing red hair cascaded down past her shoulders and shined in the presence of all the lights. Her mouth was twisted into a playful smirk and her emerald eyes gave her their usual mischievous glint. She had her left hand place on her hip and the other resting on her right thigh in an almost supermodel like pose.

To her left stood her twin sister Cassie, though most people would assume they're just sisters given that she had black hair instead of Sonja bright red hair. Further separating them was the fact that Cassie wore her hair rather short, almost boy like. The longest part where the curled bangs that hung over her forehead and threatened to cover her dark green eyes. Midnight blue mascara above her eyes somehow made them seem rather sunken in but her matching lipstick made her lips stand out more and seemed a little off putting. At least it did to Kim. Cassie seemed to enjoy the whole "goth look" but Kim never understood why she wanted to hide such a pretty face. Like her mission outfit, her black dress pretty much covered her from head to toe. Or rather neck like to ankles. The difference was her dress had sheer sleeves that stopped at her wrists and a slit up to her left hip. Knee high boots topped off the outfit and her force smile and slightly slumped posture gave away the fact that she really didn't want to be there.

Standing next to her was one of Shego's twins, Annie. Like _her_ mother her skin was a pale green color with jade colored eyes. Her dark red hair was cut shot like Cassie's but lacked her bangs. Also like Cassie her dress came down to her ankles but had twin slits running up to her thighs and showing off her well-toned legs. A diamond shape was cut out of the front of her dress going from her neck to just above her belly button and showed off a good portion of her cleavage. It was helped by the fact that she had her hands behind her back and was arching forward a bit. Aside from displaying her chest, the dress also clung to her to show off her athlete frame and arms. The amused smile on her face let on that she knew exactly what everyone would be looking at.

At the very end of the line was Shego's other daughter Elle. She too shared her mother's and sister's pale green skin but also had her mother's long, black hair. While she usually wore it straight down, she had it tied up into a messy bun for the picture. The deep purple color of her dress matched that of her other mother's while the length of it revealed that of Sonja's. The matching knee length, high heeled boots helped to highlight the outfit and a reflection in the window revealed that it was backless. She held her hands together in front of her, which aside from looking quite proper, also succeeded in pushing her breasts together. Her smile was a little more playful than that of her sisters' but her bright green eyes hinted that she'd rather be somewhere else.

Kim smiled softly as she looked over the picture and let out a soft sigh.

"Awww, they all look so cute," she gushed.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, sounding only half interested. "I'm guessing this was Kimila's idea cause I just don't see Shego putting something like that together. It's obvious the girls don't want to be there."

"I don't know, Sonja and Annie seem to be having fun with it," Kim corrected. "I still can't believe they're that old though. I mean look how much they've grown."

"Yeah, no kidding," Conner remarked as he stared at the picture.

The reaction caused Kim, Ron, and Mim to all look at each other in concern before focusing their attention on Conner. When he noticed this he was a bit taken aback by their looks.

"What?!" he asked irritably.

"You _do_ know that their you're _cousins_, right?" Kim asked in concerned.

"What?! No! I didn't mean…. that's disgusting!" Conner protested, sounding insulted.

"Which is why we're all a little freaked out by that remark," Mim spoke up.

"Oh shut up! Besides it's not like it's _my_ fault we don't get to spend actual time with them anymore."

"You're blaming _me_ for that?!"

"Hey _I'm_ not the one that got Elle worked up so bad that she started throwing plasma blasts all around grandpa's house."

"That was _not_ me fault! It was _her_ fault for being such a sore loser! And for being so full of herself. Thinks she's so smart," Mim muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Smart enough to know when to stop wearing stupid pig tails."

The blonde girl jumped a bit then snapped her head towards her brother and glared at him.

"These are not pigtails! They're duel pony tails!" she clarified, holding out one of the long strains of tied back hair.

"Whatever. They still look stupid."

"I think they look good!"

"That's because you watch too much anime."

"Alright enough!" Kim shouted, sounding exasperated. "Conner, it's not Mim's fault we don't get together with your aunts and cousins. Things just…don't always work out is all."

"Plus you know, the whole moral issue thing," Ron added.

"Yeah that doesn't help much," Kim sighed. "I mean it's good they stopped being out and out villains but I'm still not sure I like the whole 'mercenaries for hire' thing. Especially since their girls are involved in it."

"How's that any different from what we do?" Conner asked.

"Because _we_ don't work for villains when the money's good."

"You know I've always wondered about that," Mim mused, placing a finger on her chin in thought. "What would happen if we ran into them under those circumstances?"

"I really try not to think about it," Kim admitted.

"Don't have to. We'd kick their butts," Conner said with a smirk.

"Yeah! We'd totally win!" Mim agreed.

"Oh you just want to challenge Elle to another round of Brain Drain."

"Hey, I beat her once and I can beat her again."

"Okay, okay, let's not get too far into this, alright? There's still the Christmas Spirit to think about," Kim reprimanded.

"Sorry Mom," the twins apologized.

Kim shook her head a bit at the two before looking down at the other picture. It was of a decidedly different tone than the first one. They were all still in the living room but this time a large, bright red Santa seat was sitting in front of the doors. It looked like something out of a department store Santa village complete with two giant candy canes on either side of the chair, a fake snow mat surrounding and even a small red carpet leading to the chair.

The chair itself wasn't even the most interesting/disturbing part of the picture. No that honor went to the two people sitting on the chair. Shego was actually sitting on the chair in what could only be described as a "sexy Santa" outfit. It consisted of a Santa like coat that was more of a crop top than anything. Past her surprisingly still taunt stomach was a pair of tight red pants with an oversized Santa belt hanging off her hip. The customary white fur lined black boots topped it off, but they were high heeled and knee length just like the black gloves she had on were elbow length. And of course she on a Santa hat to complete the look. She had a wicked smile on her face and it was easy to tell it was difficult for her to keep her eyes on the camera.

That was probably due to the fact that Kimila was sitting in her lap wearing what Kim could only assume was a "Sexy Mrs. Clause" outfit. It was basically a sleeveless red dress with a plunging neckline and a white fur lined skirt. A pair of black full-length gloves covered her arms while black thigh high boots covered her legs. She also had a wicked smile on her face as she had her arms wrapped around Shego's shoulders and one leg stretch into the air. Shego in turn held her waist with one hand and rubbed her leg with the other.

Their daughters were there as well each stood on either side of the chair and each dressed in an elf outfit. Sonja and Elle were standing near the back of the chair while Annie and Cassie kneeled down in front of it. It was obvious by the girls' forced smiles that they weren't really thrilled to be there and seemed a bit uneasy by their mother's odd display of affection. Still, Kim had to admit she was a little impressed by the look of the two longhaired girls in the back and the two short hairs in front. Especially given that they were lined up according to hair color so there was almost an X like patter between the skin tunes with Shego and Kimila right in the center. She was still a little disturbed by the picture but impressed nonetheless. They even remembered to include a little cursive "Seasons Greetings" message in the corner.

"That one has to be Shego's idea," Ron quipped as he looked at the picture. "Have to say though that they're both looking pretty good in that pic."

Kim glared up at him.

"Hey! Before you get mad, remember that a compliment for Kimila is kinda like a compliment for you as well," he offered.

Kim stopped and thought about it for a second and her expression softened a bit.

"I suppose you're right," she admitted.

Ron let out a relieved sigh but it was short lived when he noticed her getting the angry look on her face again.

"But you _also_ complimented Shego and _that_ I'm not okay with," she growled.

"I….I….I love you?"

"Heh. Hey Dad, how's the foot tasting?" Conner joked.

"Hey you want to get your Christmas presents or not?" Ron threatened.

"What?! I'm not the one that messed up."

"No but you're contributing," Mim pointed out.

"Oh who asked you!"

"No one, just love to see you get in trouble," the blonde smirked.

Conner scrunched up his face and repeated her in an annoying, high-pitched tone to which Mim replied by sticking her tongue out at him. While they kids were making faces at each other, Ron was making a face at Kim. The difference was his was a "Please forgive me" face rather than one to make fun of someone. Despite her best efforts Kim found herself eventually submitted to Ron's own "Puppy Dog Pout" with a slight sigh.

"Oh I could never stay mad at you, ya big lug," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and give him a quick hug and kiss.

"Yep. The ladies just love the Ronster," he replied with a smug smile.

"Don't push your luck."

"Yes dear."

"So now that you guys got that all worked out, can I _please_…?" Mim asked, holding up the wrapped box.

"Alright fine," Kim relented.

With a high pitched squeal, Mim torn the paper off in a matter of seconds to reveal a colorful cardboard box wrapped around a plastic window that showcased what looked like a twelve inch doll in a green and black French maid's outfit. While the others rolled their eyes Mim's went wide in surprise and astonishment.

"No freaking way!" she cried out!

"Yeah that's _just_ what you need, another doll," Conner scuffed.

"You don't get it, this isn't just a doll! It's a Cyberdoll!" Mim clarified excitedly.

"And that's different because…?"

"Wait I remember hearing about these," Ron spoke up as he took the box from his daughter and examined it.

As he looked it over he noticed the strange looks he was getting from Kim and Conner.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm almost afraid, but _why_ exactly do you know about these things?" Kim asked.

"It's 'cause I was looking through some online stores a few years ago on what to get Mim for her birthday," Ron explained, feeling a bit insulted.

"Oh."

"Okay so if you two know so much about it, what makes these things different than a normal doll?" Conner asked.

"How about the fact that it's basically alive?" Mim returned as she tore open the box.

Naturally this made the two skeptics sit up in surprise.

"What?!" Kim and Conner shouted together.

"Yeah," she nodded, carefully taking the tiny woman out of the box and setting her on the coffee table. "They're actually one of the first really sophisticated A.I.s that were mass produced. At first they were just suppose to be a new highly advanced doll, hence the small size, but once people realized it could actually do things to help out around the house people demanded bigger versions of them to act as maids and stuff. This is one of the original M class Cyberdolls which are extremely hard to come by. I wonder how they got it?"

"Probably stole it," Kim muttered.

"Actually it says here they got it online," Ron said, reading off a discarded card he found on the floor.

"Oh. Well…that's OK then."

"Yeah guess it helps that they have a butt load of money. I mean they live on their own private island for God's sake," Conner remarked.

"Whatever it is, it's _awesome_!" Mim cheered as she looked over the Cyberdoll some more.

The outfit she was dressed in was more or less a light green French maid's outfit with a black apron attached to it. The skirt fell around her mid thighs to help show of her green stocking covered legs topped off with black shoes. Her hair was also green but it was much darker than the uniform and could be considered moss colored. It came down to just about her shoulder blades with some bangs hanging over her forehead. At the moment her eyes were closed so Mim couldn't tell what color they were but was willing to guess they'd be some shade of green.

"Figures they'd go with the green and black pattern," Kim muttered.

"Well at least her skin's not pale green too," Ron tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah I guess that helps," she conceded as she looked at the doll again. "So how do we turn it on?"

"That's what I'm looking for now," Mim said she dug through the box.

Eventually she found a small plastic baggie with a USB cord and a small card on it. She tore open the bag and set the cord down on the table while looking at the card. She raised an eyebrow as the only thing it said was:

"My name is Mia.

Please call out to me."

She turned the card over to see if there was something on it she missed but that's all she could find on it. Shrugging her shoulders she looked over at the where the Cyberdoll lay on the table.

"Uh…Mia?" she said uncertainly.

A soft humming sound like that of a computer starting then filled the air and the doll's teal green eyes snapped open and she sat up. She tucked her feet under her and looked around at the huge faces starting at her in confusion. After a few seconds she stood up and walked over to the Mim but stopped before falling off the coffee table. She noticed the card still in the girl's hand then looked up at her, placed her hands politely in front of her and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Mia and I am a M-class Cyberdoll," she introduced herself in a cheerful tone. "I'm here to help you out in anyway that I can. But first I must have the full name of the one who turned me on."

"Miriam Ester Stoppable," Mim said clearly.

Mia's eyes glowed for a few seconds and when they stopped she closed them and titled her head to the left a bit with a cheerful smile.

"Aright you're all registered. So what can I do for you Miriam?" she asked.

"Well you can start by just calling me Mim."

"Alright then Mim, what can I do for you?"

"That's a very good question. I mean not to seem rude or anything but what _can_ you do?"

"I realize my small size might restrict me in what I can do but I assure you there are still plenty of chores I could help with and if nothing else I can a friend who will listen to you and offer whatever advise I can."

"Hey you hear that Mim, you finally got a friend," Conner quipped.

"Oh ha ha," Mim remarked sarcastically then looked back at Mia. "Just ignore him."

"Alright. But…who is he?" she asked in confusion.

"Oh right, sorry. That's my annoying twin brother Conner," she gestured to him, "that's my mom Kim and my dad Ron," she continued motioning to each one in turn.

"Pleased to meet all of you," she greeted in the same cheerful manner.

"Uh, hi," Kim waved, still not sure what to make of this sitch. "So what exactly are you programmed to do?"

"Any number of cleaning, cooking and house care chores."

"Oookay. Well I hope you're not too offended if we don't take you up on that offer."

"Yes I understand," Mia replied a bit sadly, lowering her head.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to upset you! I was just….I mean…I…I'm sure we can find something for you to do."

"Hey maybe she could come with use on missions," Ron suggested. "You know, she could be our go to girl for getting into tiny places and things like that. We could use a new one of those since Rufus…"

He let the sentence hang as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. Kim's expression fell as she placed a hand on his knee and gave it a comforting squeeze. She knew that even after all these years it still hurt him.

"Ron I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Nah, nah I'm okay. I just miss the little guy is all," he replied with a sniffle.

"At least he went out fighting."

"That's true."

A moment of uncomfortable silence filled the room as the memory of their fallen family member. While most people saw him as that "weird naked rat thing", to just about everyone in that room he was more than that and more than just a pet, he _was_ part of their family. A very special part that they still missed and could never truly be replaced.

Of course Mia was had no knowledge of this and so was very confused by all the solemn expressions and attitudes around her.

"Um…what's going on?" she asked Mim.

"I'll explain it later," the blonde girl said softly then looked up at her mom. "So what do you think Mom? Can she come along with us on missions?"

"I don't know. Do you have _any_ kinds of martial arts or stealth skills?" Kim asked Mia.

"Not at present but they can easily be downloaded into my systems and then it's just a matter of implementing them."

"Alright. Though we'd have to do something about that outfit."

"Maybe we could have Wade whip something up," Ron suggested.

"Maybe. In any case we'll deal with this later. Right now it's getting pretty late and I think we should all turn in for the night. We have a big day tomorrow at your grandparents and we need to get up early for it."

"Awww Mom," Conner whined.

"Oh like it really hurts you go to bed earlier. Besides it's not like you don't have a TV in your room you can watch all night," Mim said.

"Whatever," the redhead muttered as he started to move out of the room.

"Come on Mia I'll take you to my room. Maybe you can sleep in my Britannia Malibu Dream Home," the blonde suggested as she picked the small Cyberdoll up and placed her on her left shoulder. When she did she was a little surprised at how soft and warm the tiny woman felt. "Huh, that Synth-flesh stuff really does feel like the real thing."

"Yep! The people that made me and the other Cyberdolls took great care in making us as human as possible," Mia explained a she held onto Mim's shoulders for support.

As the kids slowly moved out of the room, the parents lingered behind a bit as Ron insisted on watching the rest of Snowman Hank. When it was finally over, he nudged Kim awake and the two went about shutting off the lights in the living room before heading up to their own room. They quickly changed into their nightclothes and climbed in bed.

"So…today was in an interesting day," Ron mused.

"At least the last couple of hours," Kim replied as she settled in.

"Yep. Kinda makes you wonder what tomorrow will bring."

"With our families together? Probably the same madness that happens every Christmas."

"Well we could always call it off."

"Nah," she said with a sleepy smile. "Maybe it will be a madhouse full of crazies but those crazies are my family and I love 'em."

"I know you do and that you wouldn't change it for the world," Ron stated as he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "And that's why I love you so much."

"And that fact that you understand it is why I love you so much."

"Night Kim," he said softly as he settled in himself.

"Night Ron," she replied as she rolled over onto her left side and started to drift off as she thought of what tomorrow would bring.

Hopefully it'd be _nothing_ like what she was imagining.

To Be Concluded… 

**Author's Notes: **So I know this might be a bit of a cheat to make an "All I Really Want" fic that wasn't a direct sequel to the original fic given the cliffhanger I left it on, but there's a very good reason for that. That being I've always wanted to write a Christmas themed fic and couldn't think of any way to get it to work in the rest of my universes at the points I left them off at. So while trying to work it out I got an idea of Kim and Ron spending time with their kids at Christmas but I didn't want to make yet _another_ KP universe so I found a way to fit it into the "AiRW" one. Mostly that included the mention of Kimila and Shego but I plan to drop a few more hints here and there as to some of the future events that will occur in that universe. Much like the Shin "Spotlight" chapters it's a tough balancing act of revealing enough to tantalize you guys without giving away _too_ much. I will try my best.

Now, I know some of you wondering about Shego and Kimila's daughters. Well first off all I meant to include a line explaining how that happened but looking back I see I forgot to include that. Sorry guys. I'll make sure to include that in the next chapter during the big Possible/Stoppable dinner. For now let's just say it involves something similar to the process use in the "MI" universe. In fact it's a _lot_ like it. Yeah I know I'm teasing again but I'll get to that revelation eventually. Sorry sometimes the characters talk so much that the points I _wanted_ to get to get kinda lost.

As for the idea of the daughters themselves I did debate on whether or not to include them as I thought it'd be overkill, but once I fleshed out the whole thing I just figured "what the hell?!" So now with those four and Shin in the "MI" universe and Alexandra in the "AP" universe I'm in for six Kigo offspring. Beat that! Muwhaahhahaha!!

Oh and the idea for Mia and the whole Cyberdoll thing comes from a wonderful anime series called "Hand Maid May" which my roommate tuned me into. It's a great, funny series and I recommend it to everyone reading.

Alright see ya for the next chapter. Hopefully.


	2. Christmas Day

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

Christmas with the Fam 

Chapter 2: Christmas Day

For most families the next morning would have brought kids trampling down the stairs and rushing over to the tree to begin the frenzy that is opening Christmas presents. For the Stoppable family though it was just the beginning of a long day of traditions on Kim's side of the family. It was a little annoying for Ron and the twins, since they were always overeager to open the presents, but the time spent with the rest of the family was usually worth it. Of course that was usually offset by having to wear really stupid Christmas sweaters every year.

Or at least that's what Conner thought and judging by how cheerful everyone else always was with them, he was the _only_ one who had a problem. So for the good of the family he toughed it out so he wouldn't cause any friction for the day.

_Still _hate_ these sweaters though! _he thought in annoyance as he tugged at the collar while walking into the living room.

When he stopped he saw his parents and Mim standing by the tree in their traditional Christmas sweaters. Somehow his dad was able to get away with wearing a green sweater with Santa emblazoned on the front with three red "Hos" surrounding him. Conner always found it weird because he was the only one in the family that was _fully_ Jewish so it just seemed odd to see his dad wearing anything Christmas related. Though since Santa didn't really have anything to do with the Christian side of the holiday he guessed it was OK.

Course as far as mixed religious symbols went nothing could be weirder than Mim's cross/Star of David necklace that was prominently on display thanks to her low collar red sweater. He never could understand why she wore it or how she could even get away with it but he never really cared _that_ much anyway. Still the star seemed to in contrast to the large Christmas tree on her sweater. She even had a matching green frilled skit so she couldn't look Christmassier if she tried so the Jewish symbol really seemed to throw it all out of whack.

_Then again that pretty much sums up our whole family this time of year,_ he thought with a bemused smirk.

Unfortunately, he really had no room to talk about outlandish Christmas outfits considering the sweater he was forced to wear. It was a rather itchy green wool knit sweater with a picture of a far too happy Frosty across the front. It was not really his most favorite thing to wear but his mom really enjoyed seeing it today so he indulged her. At least he could get away with wearing regular jeans rather than any kind of matching pants or something like that.

It wasn't that he _didn't_ like Christmas, in fact he loved it, just thought his parents, and grandparents for that matter, went a little overboard with it. Especially with the gaudy sweaters they had to wear every year. He was certain that his mom had that red Rudolph sweater since before he was even born. And every year she wore it. Mostly because it was a tradition and they were very important to her. Just like stuffing all the presents under the tree into a giant bag to take to his grandparent's house was a tradition too. Though he figured _that_ was mostly so her dad could enjoy playing Santa.

Shaking his head in amusement, he walked over to the tree and started helping his family carefully put everything into the sack. He noticed that even the new Cyberdoll thing Mia was helping out as much as she could, grabbing the lighter presents and walking them over to his mother who actually put them inside the bag.

With everyone helping out it only took a few minutes for them to load all the presents up.

"So are we sure that's it?" Kim asked.

Mia walked around the tree base looking for something that might have missed.

"Yep that looks like all of them," she cheerfully reported.

"Good. Then I guess we're about ready to go then."

"Oh yeah," Ron said, slinging the bag over his shoulder and grunting a bit. "I know I'm reading to spread some holiday cheer."

"I'm sure you are honey. Kids you ready?"

"Yep," Mim replied as she placed Mia on her shoulder.

"I'm good," Conner said.

"Then let's start piling in the car."

"Shotgun!" the twins each shouted.

"I said it first!" they screamed at each other, again in unison.

"No _I_ did!" Mim insisted.

"No, it was _me_!" Conner countered.

Kim sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You two are _way_ too old to be doing this. Besides we all know your father will get shotgun."

"Aaaww man," Mim pouted.

"Figures," Conner muttered, crossing his arms over his shoulder.

Kim just rolled her eyes at her kids as she turned and started walking towards the front door. She held it open for Ron and the twins before walking out herself and locking the door behind them. Ron placed the bag in the trunk of the car while the rest of the family piled on in then slid into the front passenger's seat and soon enough they were off. The drive itself was rather uneventful and fairly quick given that they just lived on the other side of Middleton from Kim's parents. Kim knew she could really live anywhere in the world she wanted given her reputation but she just never thought of living anywhere but Middletown. It was a nice quiet town that was good to raise her kids in and had always felt like home. Plus it was a good place to come back to and relax after a long hard day of fighting madmen and women bent on taking over the world.

As they pulled into her parents' driveway, Kim barely had time to put the car in park before Ron popped the trunk then jumped out to get the bag of presents. Kim couldn't help but giggle at her husband. It wasn't his faith or his holiday but even a blind man could see he loved Christmas with all his heart. She followed him up to the door with the twins close behind her and watched as he enthusiastically rang the bell. By the time they reached the door they were all greeted by a warm smile from the gray haired Mrs. Possible.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P! Someone order a big bag of presents?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Of course Ron just like every year," she greeted as she leaned forward and gave him a hug. "How are you?"

"Good. I'll be better when I get to set this down."

"Right. You know where it goes."

"Righto!" he said as he quickly stepped inside and went for the tree in the living room.

Kim shook her head again as she stepped inside and gave her mother a hug.

"Every year he insists on carrying that thing by himself," she mused. "Just don't know why."

"Oh he's just getting into the spirit of things," Ann replied as she pulled back from the hug. "Just make sure he stops doing it before it really starts hurting his back."

"Gotcha," Kim nodded as went over to help her husband.

That left the twins open to get a big hug from their grandmother. Conner's face scrunched up a bit in embarrassment but he still returned the hug, he just pulled away from it rather quickly. When Ann moved to hug Mim she stopped when she saw the green and black clad figure sitting on her granddaughter's shoulder.

"And who or what is that?" she asked, pointing to the tiny woman.

"Oh this is Mia, she's a Cyberdoll," Mim explained casually. "It was the present Aunts Kimila and Shego gave me for Chanukah."

"Pleased to meet you!" Mia greeted cheerfully as she held out a small hand.

Ann looked a little unsure of the action but shrugged and grabbed the tiny hand with her thumb and first two fingers and shook it as best she could. When she pulled her hand back she held a finger to her chin in thought.

"Cyberdoll...Cyberdoll..." she repeated softly as if she was trying to figure the word out. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"It's the name of the new android maids out there," Mim explained.

"Of course!" Ann remarked, snapping her fingers. "I was even looking into maybe getting one. God I hope I'm not going senile."

"I'm sure you're fine Grandma," the blonde girl said with a light chuckle.

"Hopefully," Ann replied half heartedly as they walked into the living room.

There they ran into the rest of the family who were all engaged in the latest rounds of hugs. Except of course Jim and Tim who were fake punching Conner in the arm, which he happily returned. In keeping with family tradition almost everyone was dressed in a Christmas themed sweater with the exception of Ron's parents and Tim's girlfriend Gwen who got away with wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and her usual cat face belt buckle. She was the latest one to get caught in the hugging frenzy as Kim held her in a friendly embrace.

"So how are you doing Gwen?" Kim asked the other redhead.

"Oh life's hectic as always. You know how it is," Gwen replied.

"Yeah, it can be tiring keeping the world safe. So where's Ben this year?"

"Supposedly with his parents and grandpa but I'm sure he's also zipping around trying to take down as many aliens as he can."

"He never stops, huh?"

"When you can move as fast as he can, you don't really have to. I'm just a little worried about him."

"Oh?"

"Well I'm happy he's finally taking the whole hero thing seriously I just think it might be taking _too_ seriously."

"Well when you're out there trying to keep the world safe you can get lost in the job a bit. I know _that_ from personal experience. I could talk to him if you want me to."

"Nah," Gwen gave a dismissive wave. "I'll talk to him later. After all, no reason he has to ruin _our_ Christmas."

"True," Kim smirked, and then her expression grew serious. "Now I understand you and Tim have some kind of 'surprise' for me?"

"Oh yeah! Wait til you see it!"

"You'll understand if I'm a little nervous. Usually a surprise coming my way from those two requires me to get padding or a trip to the dry cleaners."

"Trust me, _this_ is a good surprise," Gwen smiled as she held up her left hand.

Kim's jaw dropped and her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets when she saw the gold band on the other woman's ring finger and more importantly the fairly substantial diamond sticking up from it. She had to admit she never would have imagined this! She knew Gwen and Tim had been dating since they met in their senior year of college but he had always seemed too reluctant about making any kind of commitment. In fact the last she heard they just celebrated their five-year anniversary in some special way.

_Guess that was it,_ she mused internally. Aloud she said, "Oh Gwen I'm so happy for you!"

The exclamation was followed up with another, much more emotional, hug that Gwen happily returned with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh I'm happy for me too," she joked.

"I guess I don't have anything else to say other than welcome to the family," Kim said as she pulled back then look over to her younger brother. "Oh I _do_ have something to say to _you_," she remarked then slapped him as hard as she could across the arm. "It's about time!"

"Ow!" Tim cried out, rubbing his now sore arm. "Hey don't treat me like the bad guy! I was just trying to wait til things were a little more calm is all!"

"Uh huh," Kim and Gwen both muttered sounding unconvinced.

"I was!" he cried out desperately then looked over to Jim. "Come on bro help me out here!"

"Sorry bro, but you're on your own," Jim remarked, taking a step back.

"So much for family loyalty. Ron, you'll back me up on this, right?"

"Yeah...sorry Tim but I gotta agree with the women folk here. Cause, you know, I want to _keep_ my wife," Ron replied.

Kim gave a small smirk of satisfaction at Ron's statement and tossed a look towards Gwen that seemed to say, "See how well I trained him?" Gwen smirked back at her soon-to-be sister-in-law and already started to form plans on how she could train Tim so well. They were derailed of the moment, however, when Anne got everyone's attention.

"Well if everyone's all set we can start our annual Possible/Stoppable Christmas Day the usual way by gathering up all the women to help get dinner ready. And of course Ron," she stated.

"Hey mom you think maybe this year I could help with dinner?" Kim asked.

It was an innocent question in and of itself, but it was one that caused everyone to stop dead in their tracks. Had their been a record playing, they were sure they would have heard the needle give off a horrible scratching sound. Everyone looked around nervously at each other while Kim grew more and more annoyed.

"Oh come on!" she finally erupted. "I'm not _that_ bad! Anymore."

"That's true honey," Ron started carefully. "But you've still got a long, long, _long_ way to go before you'll be able to make anything that's considered edible. And not set half the kitchen on fire."

"One time that happened! _One_ time!"

"Regardless Kimmie, I'm sure you'll understand if we don't want to take that chance," Ann pleaded. "There are too many things here we don't want to loose."

"But...but..." Kim stammered as the others started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Sorry mom maybe next year. Or...within the next five years," Mim tried to cheer her mom up.

"Hey what about her!" Kim cried out pointing to Mia. "She really can't do anything to help so why does _she_ get to go in there?!"

"Well she could probably help pick up spices and small things, right Mia?" Mim asked the Cyberdoll.

"I'll give it my best!" she replied excited.

"See?"

Kim muttered something and kicked the carpet as she stomped over to the couch and flopped down onto it.

"This is _so_ unfair!" she cried out to everyone leaving the living room.

"Oh don't worry about Kimmie Cub, this will give us some to catch up on everything that's been happening recently," James said as he placed an arm around his daughter and hugged her close.

"Yeah that's great," Kim grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Kim sulked in the living room with the men, most of the other woman, plus Ron, already started on preparing Christmas dinner. They all knew it was a little old fashioned, maybe even outdated, but it was an tradition that went back years into the Possible family and Ann liked to uphold them just as much as her daughter. It was in fact were Kim got her honor for tradition just as Ann had gotten it from James' mother. It also allowed them to engage in some "girl talk" or at least as much as they could get way with while Ron was around.

Still with so many people working together, prepping dinner was a breeze and a fun activity rather than a chore. It was something they could all enjoy and helped them get into the spirit of things even more. So much so that their girl talk did sometimes go into areas Ron would rather not hear his mom, or baby sister, and definitely not his daughter talk about. He tried to tune it all out and focus on his portion of the meal but a few things still slipped by and he knew he'd probably have some disturbing dreams tonight.

Nevertheless, they all continued on, aided by the two new sets of hands this year. While Gwen admitted she wasn't the world's best cook, she was still more than happy to help in anyway that she could. Just as long as no one asked her to share her grandpa's recipes cause she knew _no one_ wanted to try _those_.

The other helper came in the form of the foot tall android Mia. Although her size _did _limit what she could do, she still did her best to help out. They others couldn't help but admire her tenacity and positive attitude. Of course the most she could do was run spice jars and other small items to each person but it did help speed things along. She also had an interesting way of cracking eggs, which mainly consisted of head butting them until they were soft enough for her to split open.

As the moment she was walking some pepper across the counter to Ann when she tripped over the rolling pin. The peppershaker launched from her hands as she flailed about to try and keep her balance. She let out a terrified scream as she fell off the counter but was thankfully spared a rather painful landing when Mim caught her by the end of her skirt.

"Gotcha!" the blonde called out.

"Thanks," Mia sighed in relief as she dangled upside down.

The peaceful moment was short lived was another scream instantly tore through the air. Every looked to see Ron stepping back from the skillet which now had a large flame shooting out of it. It seemed the peppershaker Mia had thrown knocked over a bottle of cooking oil that hit the stove and caused the flames to jump up nearly a foot. Everyone backed away as the flames looked to start burning out of control. Thankfully Gwen stepped forward before that could happen.

"Flamus Extinguisha!" she called out, waving a glowing hand towards the fire.

As if heading her call, the fired flared up for a second before quickly receding harmlessly back down into the stove. The others stood pensively as if they waited for something else to happen but relaxed when it looked to be safe. Ron stepped back over to the stove to carefully picked up the skillet and looked in dismay at the black lumps lying inside.

"Well guess the satiated vegetables are off the menu for tonight," he sighed.

"Sorry about that," Mia said sheepishly as she placed back on the counter.

"Nah it's cool," Ron reassured her scooping the blanked vegetables into the trashcan. "Guess I'll just start working on something else."

"You can help me with the glaze for the ham if you want," Mrs. Stoppable suggested.

"Sure Mom."

"Thank you for putting the fire out Gwen," Ann said.

"Oh it was nothing," Gwen waved off.

"Don't be so modest. You're getting really good at that magic stuff."

"It's not so tricky once you get the hang of it."

"Still it was pretty impressive."

Gwen smiled gentled as a soft blush came to her cheeks from the praise from her soon-to-be mother-in-law. She went back to work on making the rolls while Ann moved up to help her granddaughter with the stuffing and catch up a little with her.

"So Mim how are you classes going?" she asked, picking up a knife to start cutting the celery.

"Top of the class as always," Mim proclaimed proudly. "And I was just voted president of the school's Anime Club."

"Oh that's nice," Ann replied, not quite sure how to respond to the last part. "At least you're maintaining your grades."

"Yep! My girl's keeping up with the straight 'A's," Ron spoke up, sounding just as proud as Mim.

"Which already tops your entire school record bro," Hana smirked.

"Hey!" he shouted indignantly. "Now I admit I got a gentlemen's 'C', and a couple of 'D's, in some of my classes but I still think I did alright in school."

"Don't even try that, I've seen your old report cards."

"Sorry Dad, but she's right, you weren't that good in school," Mim agreed.

"Why is everyone against me?!"

"Oh calm down bro, we're just teasing," Hana insisted.

"Well how are _you_ doing in school?!" Ron shot back.

"Great! Not only doing good in my classes, but I'm the head of the Upperton U martial arts club."

"Well you should be after spending last summer at Yamanouchi."

"Yeah, Sensei Yori's a great teacher."

"That she is," Ron said wistfully.

There was an uncomfortable silence following that statement. Particularly the almost wishful tone it was delivered in. The rather…unique relationship between Ron and Yori was hardly a secret, it made the ladies a little tense whenever it was brought up. Especially if Kim was around when he spoke rather fondly of the ninja woman.

"So how's everything else going in school dear?" Ann asked Mim again, hoping to break the tension.

"Eh, pretty good. Save for having to deal with that stupid Bonita. Dumb, stuck up cheerleaders," Mim muttered.

"Hey! There will be no putting down of cheerleaders here!" Ron scolded. "Remember you mom was a bon diggty cheerleader as well."

"Yeah, yeah I know," the younger Stoppable sighed. "I still can't believe she wanted _me_ to be one."

"Well why not?" Ann asked.

"Well first of all I don't think we could afford the lobotomy I'd need to get down to their level of intelligence."

"Hey!" Ron repeated.

Mim rolled her eyes. "Secondly, I'd have to cheer Connor on and there's no way I could do _that_," she said with a smirk. "And thirdly…well I just couldn't stand to be around Bonita that much. I'd probably get suspended for hitting her or something."

"Is she really _that_ bad?" Ann remarked.

"Well she _is_ a Rockwaller," Ron mused. "Actually technically she's a Senior, but still she's got a very Rockwaller attitude about her. Guess it's a 'like mother like daughter' type thing."

"What I don't get is with all the money the family has, why don't they send her to some private school?"

"Probably cause they want Bonita to try to run the school like Bonnie did."

"Whatever it is, that girl just annoys me."

"Yeah I know, but try not to let her get to you. She's not worth it."

Mim chuckled. "That's funny, Mom told me the same thing."

"So I'm starting to sound like Kim?" Ron asked with an arched eyebrow. "I'm not sure how to feel about that."

The ladies in the kitchen laughed at the remark, save for Mia who seemed just as confused as Ron. Once the laughing fit died down, they all went back to preparing the meal and continuing their idle gossip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time dinner made its way onto the table, the boys were so hungry they almost didn't wait for everyone else to sit down before digging in. Fortunately, Ann was able to hold them all back long enough for the others to get settled. Of course once they were ready to eat, the food began to fly. In between shoveling mounds of food into their mouths, the family members began the usual chatter of what they had been up to over the year and any new developments in their lives.

At some point the conversation turned from the present, to the past and the adventures some of them had. Of course Kim and Ron led the conversation, but Gwen was more than happy to share some of the adventures, or rather misadventures, she shared with her cousin when they were younger. Even though they had grown to respect each other more since then, Gwen still took great delight in mocking Ben even when he wasn't there.

One such story helped to put a positive spin on what was generally considered one of the darkest sitchs Kim, and the world for that matter, had to face; the Warlordian invasion. It turned out while Kim and Ron and Drakken's crew were up in space trying to destroy the mother ship, Gwen and Ben were on the ground fighting off the invading horde the old fashion way. Or at least as old fashion as magic and alien heroes could be. And it seemed that while protecting humanity was a top priority, Ben had something else he wanted to accomplish as well.

"I'm telling you, Ben spent nearly an hour trying to get one of those Warlordians to at least scratch the watch so he could absorb their DNA! You should have seen the look on his face. It was priceless!" Gwen recounted with a snicker.

"Yeah that sounds like Ben from what I remember of him," Kim agreed.

"So did he ever get the DNA?" Mim asked, seemingly enthralled with the story.

"Eventually yeah," the redhead continued after taking a sip of water. "And I'll admit he did use their power pretty well. As well as he could at least. Though I think _he_ caused more damage then they did."

"Some how I doubt that," Kim muttered. "Those Warlordians did a _lot_ of damage."

"Yeah but, hey, we got through it alright, didn't we?" Ron asked as he gently stroked her hand in a reassuring manner.

"Yeah, it's just…that was one of the hardest sitchs I've ever had to deal with. I was so afraid…" she stopped and shook her head to clear the though. "Sorry everyone didn't mean to bring the mood down."

"It's alright dear, it was a rough time on all of us," Ann said softly.

"I'm just glad everyone made it through safely," Kim said with a gentle smile. "There were times when I wasn't sure if that was going to happen."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories," Gwen apologized.

Kim waved it off. "It's alright. It's just when I think about it I can't help but remember how…well scared I felt during that whole thing," she admitted with a light sigh. Her face then scrunched up in annoyance. "Plus mad at how quickly Kimila sold me out! I _still_ can't believe she did that!"

"Kim she was _evil_ back then. How could you _not_ expect that?!" Ron asked in amazement.

"I don't know. I guess I was hoping for _some_ kind of family loyalty," she huffed and rested her head on her hand. "At least she's on our side now."

"Or at least as much as she can by as a hired mercenary," Ron corrected.

"Speaking of Kimila, how is she doing? We hear so little from her these days," Ann remarked sadly.

"Honestly we here about the same. But she _did_ send us some pictures of her, Shego and their girls. They look so beautiful in the dresses they're wearing."

"Oh that sounds cute," Ann swooned. "Did you happen to bring it with you?"

"No, sorry. But I could e-mail you a copy."

"Please and thank you."

Kim smiled at her mother's use of one of her "catch phrases". "Oh the best part is that Cassie finally has her mask off."

"Good! She rather seems to take it off around other people. In fact I think every time I've seen her she's worn it. I still can't imagine where she got an idea to wear such a dreary looking costume that covers up that pretty face of hers."

"Dusk, from 'Slingers'," Mim stated quickly, drawing looks from the others at the table. "What?"

"You're _such_ a geek," Conner scoffed with a shake of his head.

"Better than being a dumb jock."

"Yeah cause keeping a good B-average makes me a 'dumb jock'."

"But keeping a straight A-average makes you broader line genius."

"Or to put it simply: a geek," Conner retorted with a triumphant smirk.

Mim scrunched her face up and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright, alright let's settle down," Ann spoke up, hoping to break up another sibling fight. "I just wish Kimila would come visit more often. I haven't seen her or my other grandchildren in such a long time."

"You can blame Miss Sore Winner her for that one," Conner said, pointing his thumb towards Mim.

"I am _not_ a sore winner! Elle's just a sore loser!" Mim insisted. "Plus we were, like, ten!"

"And we haven't really seen much of them since then, huh?"

"It's really no one's fault, sometimes these things just happen in families," Ann said gently.

"She's right. There were a few years I didn't talk to Ben cause he was acting like such a jerk," Gwen commented. "But eventually we patched things up. After I _made_ him apologize," she added under her breath and with a small smile.

"Eh, I'm sure the next get together we have you two will be able to work things out," Ron said cheerfully. "I'm still amazed that Shego and Kimila actually _have_ kids."

"They've had them for about sixteen years," Kim remarked.

"I know that, it's just that I can't believe an idea of Drakken's _actually_ worked."

"Well it _was_ a Drakken from a different reality so maybe that factors into it," she mused, pressing a fingertip to her chin. "Still it is rather surprising that _any_ version of Drakken has a successful plan."

"No kidding," Ron agreed. "But what I _really_ can't believe is you and Shego together. I mean, yeah I can kinda, maybe, see the clone thing but _you_ you? How does that even work?!"

"I'm not sure I want to know. I guess the baby does change things after all. In fact I know it," she said as she looked at her own children. She then turned her attention back to Ron. "Now if we want to talk about unbelievable things, I can't believe what happened to you in that reality."

"Yeah that didn't look like any fun at all. I mean I like that I could fine tune some awesome ninja fighting moves, but the whole face…thing?" Ron asked and cringed a bit. "Not a fan of that."

"I also can't believe you ended up with Bonnie of all people."

"Now _that_ part I liked! Especially in the outfit she was wearing. Rwor!"

Kim's eyes narrowed as she let out a growl of her own, though it was more out of annoyance then playfulness like Ron's. Familiar with that particular look and sound the blond tried to do all he could to make it up to his wife.

"Not that you aren't a million times more hot than Bonnie will ever be!" he said hastily.

"Oooh man Dad. Two times in two days. Going for a new record, huh?" Conner joked.

"You stay out of this! Unless of course you want to be grounded," Ron warned.

"What?! You can't ground me just cause _you're_ the one that's in trouble!"

"I can too! That's how parenting works!"

"No it's not," Kim countered.

"Well sometimes it is," James mumbled from his end of the table.

"James!" Ann admonished him.

"Welcome to the family," Tim whispered sarcastically to Gwen.

"Trust me, this is still ten times better than _my_ family," she whispered back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the post dinner clean up, everyone migrated to the living room where they continued the annual Christmas tradition of acting out the Possible family history. With so many people visiting this year, the play was actually fairly elaborate for a simple family production. Still it was a lot of fun for those involved and the small audience that consisted of Ron's parents, Gwen and Mia. When the small play was finished the "actors" took all took a bow to the standing ovation they earned.

Once all the costumes were carefully placed back in their storage boxes, everyone settled down as comfortable as they could in the living room to watch whatever Christmas specials were still on at the time. To Ron's great pleasure this included another replay of Snowman Hank, but even watching his favorite animated special wasn't enough to keep him, and Mim, from eyeing the presents every few seconds. Kim noticed this and couldn't help but smile at her husband and daughter's enthusiasm. She laid her head on his shoulder to try calm him down but it didn't seem to do much good. He did acknowledge her affection by gently holding her hand but he still continued to peek over at the presents every so often. Kim rolled her eyes then sat up when the show was over and look at her mother.

"Mom I think we better open the presents now before these two explode," she quipped gesturing to Ron and Mim.

"I suppose we can go ahead and open them a little early," Ann conceded. "Mim do you want to help me pass them out?"

"Yes!" the blonde girl shouted enthusiastically as she bolted up from the couch.

Unfortunately, in her excitement Mim forgot that Mia was still on her lap and her sudden jump upward sent the small android sailing through the air. She let out a high-pitched shriek just before landing in an undignified heap on the coffee table.

"Ow…" she mumbled pathetically.

"Oh Mia I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Mim asked as she helped the Cyberdoll stand up.

"Yeah I think I'm fine," Mia said, rubbing a sore spot on her head.

"Again I'm so, so sorry. I totally forgot you're there."

"It's alright I'm not hurt. Just a little sore."

"Well I'll make it up to you later, OK?"

"Okay!"

Mim nodded then moved over to the tree where her grandmother was already starting to sort out the presents. Ann stacked them into small, carefully constructed piles and it was Mim's job to take them to their respective owners. Once everyone had their piles, Ann and Mim took their original seats and then it was just a matter of deciding who would open their presents first.

"Why don't you start us off sweetie?" Kim offered Mim.

She let out a squeal of excitement before yanking a present off the top of her pile. She briefly read the card to see that it was part of the bundle her aunts Kimila and Shego sent them before tearing the decorative paper off in a heated frenzy. Underneath, she found a box with a homemade label on it is reading "Cyberdoll Accessory Kit". Intrigued she tore the tape holding the two cardboard pieces together then sat it down on the coffee table and pulled off the top right as Mia walked up to her. They both peered inside to find a tiny cat suit scaled to fit Mia and two flash drives one marked "Martial Arts Program" while the second one simply said, "Other Stuff".

Mia picked up the cat suit to examine it more closely. It was mostly a light gray color with an aqua colored pattern around the chest that almost looked like a sports bra. Thin lines branched off the centerpiece and ran along the arms down to the sleeves where they would meet base of the gloves that were currently laying in the box. The gloves themselves had an aqua pattern on them but they consisted of a large square on the top and at the fingertips. The boots continued the trend by having aqua coloring on their heels and toes.

"Really milking that green coloring, aren't they?" Kim muttered as she looked over the mini outfit as well.

"Just a bit. Still looks pretty good," Ron remarked.

"So I guess we don't have to ask Wade to make a mission outfit for her after all," Mim said with a smirk. "Plus I think she'll look great in it. What do you think Mia?"

The green haired minibot held the outfit against herself and looked down with an judging eye.

"Yeah. I think it'll look good too. In fact I might try it on right now!" Mia announced happily then reached for the zipper on the back of her French maid outfit.

As the zipper slowly began to be pulled down, the eyes of all the males in the room instantly focused on her. Completely oblivious to this, Mia started to pull her clothes off but was quickly stopped by Mim who reached over and pulled them back on and zipped it up.

"Maybe you should wait to do that in private," she suggested.

Mia blinked in confusion but shrugged and smiled up at her mistress.

"Okay," she agreed, much to the chagrin of all the guys.

"So Conner why don't you open one of your presents next?" Kim prompted.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure," Conner mumbled, as if snapping out of a trance.

He reached for his own pile pulled off a small present from the top. The tag taped to the front revealed it was from his dad and with a bit of a shrug he ripped the paper off to find himself holding a new Game Station game.

"Whoa! 'Super Football 3000'!" he exclaimed happily. "I've been wanting this game for months!"

"Yeah I kinda figured that when you kept bringing it up all the time," Ron revealed with a smirk.

Conner ducked his head in embarrassment. "I wasn't _that_ bad, was I?"

"Just a bit. But it's cool, I use to be the same way."

"Actually Ronald you were a little worse because all you wanted were Christmas presents instead of Chanukah ones," Ron's dad spoke up.

Ron sputtered as he almost fell out of his chair in shock of the comment.

"I…I did not!"

"Oh yes you did," Mrs. Stoppable added. "I admit it was kind of cute at the beginning but it quickly got annoying."

"Well that explains where I got _that_ from," Conner quipped.

"Hey, how about someone else open a present now?" Ron asked, trying to get the conversation off himself.

"Since you seem to be the center of attention at the moment bro, why don't you open one of yours?" Hana suggested.

"Hmmm…why _don't _I?" Ron mused as he rubbed his chin.

He shrugged it off then looked down at his stack of presents. The one that immediately caught his eye was a rather long and skinny box. He carefully hefted it up with both arms and tried to find a tag on it but couldn't see one.

"Oh right, forgot to put that stupid tag on that thing," Hana muttered, smacking herself in the forehead.

"This is from you?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"No, no, no. _My_ present's a lot smaller. That one's from Yori."

"From Yori?"

"Yeah she gave it to me when I was at Yamanouchi last summer."

Now more intrigued than ever, Ron tore the wrapping paper off as quickly as he could. He was rewarded for his efforts by a rather plan looking black wooden box that would usually go unnoticed. There was something familiar about this one though, as if he had seen it somewhere before. It _did_ come from Yamanouchi so maybe he saw it during his brief time there.

"No way…" he whispered when he remembered we he had seen this box before. "It couldn't be…"

He set it down on the coffee table then slowly lifted the top of the box. It opened with a slight creak to reveal a pristine sword lying in crushed red velvet lining. Still in a state of disbelief Ron slowly reached out and grabbed the sword's handle. A strange feeling of familiarity and oneness ran through his body as he lifted the weapon out of its case, as if it was a long lost pet returning to its master.

"She gave you a sword?" Kim asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Not just any sword, this is the Lotus Blade," Ron said in awe.

"That blade that's somehow connected to the Mystical Monkey Power?"

He nodded absently.

"Why would she give that to you?"

"According to her 'it was time he had it'," Hana explained then shrugged. "Don't ask me what it means."

"This…is…_awesome_!" Ron declared as he stood up, holding the sword out in front of him.

"Be careful with that thing son," his father advised.

"Yeah Ron you wouldn't want to hurt someone or something here," Kim agreed.

"Oh right," Ron said sheepishly. "Hold on I can fix this."

He closed his eyes and his face scrunched up a bit in concentration and a few seconds later the Lotus Blade glowed a bit before shrinking down to the size of a letter opener. Ron smile then sat back down and placed the now significantly smaller sword on the coffee table.

"Cool, huh?!" he remarked to Kim. "It can turn into whatever I want it to."

"And you choose a letter opener?" she asked, raising an eyebrow again.

"I couldn't think of anything else. Still it's pretty awesome. Hey now I'm kinda like that other me."

"Not really sure that's a good thing. Even if he did still have a bit of the essential Ronness he seemed a bit too serious for my tastes. Plus that whole face thing?" She shuddered. "No thank you."

"I wouldn't want that either, but are you saying you'd leave me if the same thing happen to me?"

"No! No, no! Not at all!" she said quickly. "You know I'd love you know matter what, I just don't want to see anything like that happen to you."

"I know what you mean KP," Ron confessed as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "But honestly how many times do _I_ get to put _you_ on the spot?"

Kim rolled her eyes and let out a soft sigh but smiled anyway as she looked at him.

"Alright, fine, I'll give you that one," she relented.

"Why don't you open one of your presents to make you feel better?" he suggested as he reached over and picked out one for her. "Like say this one."

She reached out and took the small box then looked at the tag attached to it.

"Oh how convenient, it's from you," she remarked.

"It is?" he faked sounding surprised as he looked at it. "Oh hey look at that, it is!"

Kim shook her head in amusement as she started to pull the paper off the box. Like the case to the Lotus Blade the box itself seemed rather plain and unassuming. When she opened it, however, she found a gold-chained necklace with a well-polished and sparkling emerald attached to it. She pulled it out of the small box by the chain and held it up in front of her to admire how it shined in the light of the room.

"It's…beautiful," she breathed.

"Yeah I saw it in a store a few weeks ago and it kinda reminded me of your eyes so I just had to go it," Ron explained.

Kim lowered the necklace to look at him. "Still notice my eyes after all this time, huh?"

"Of course. I still notice everything about you KP," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Right back at ya handsome," she retorted with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

They stared into each other's eyes for a several seconds and leaned in for a loving and passionate kiss.

"Ewww!" Mim cried out, breaking their concentration. "Other people in the room here!"

They quickly broke apart and coughed and shifted nervously while their cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"OK, well to break us way from that disturbing image, why don't you go ahead and open one of your presents babe?" Tim asked Gwen who was sitting in his lap.

"Well if you insist…" she replied with a smirk.

She looked over the small stack she had and picked out a rather large looking box. It was also rather heavy and caused her to let out a slight grunt as she lifted it onto her lap. When she looked at the tag and saw it was from Tim she glared down at him.

"What did you get me, a ton of bricks?" she scolded.

"Just open it and you'll see," he insisted.

With a slight since of dread, she slowly undid the wrapping and half expected something to pop out at her when she was finished. Instead she found a cardboard box that was designed to look like an old wooden chest complete with a faux metal latch in front. While she appreciated the design of the container it was really the contents inside that really piqued her interest. She didn't even have to open it to find out as it was spelled out for her in bright yellow, stylized letters.

"'The Complete Harry Potter Book Collection'?!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah I was hoping you'd like them cause you're into that all that magic stuff," Tim admitted.

"Like them? Like them?! I _love_ these books!" Gwen cried out then leaned forward and gave her finance a hug and kiss.

"Good to see I was right then."

"Oh you were," she said as she flipped open the box and looked at the new books. "It's not jus the magic stuff I like but also the wonderful characters in these stories. Not to mention the settings! Oh it's…thank you!" she said again before giving him another kiss. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I'm starting to get an idea."

"No really. Most of my copies are either worn out or were destroyed by some alien monster at some point. So getting all together like this is amazing."

"Well I'm glad you're happy."

"Oh trust me, you'll be _more_ than glad later tonight," Gwen said in a rather sultry tone.

"Hoo-shaw," Tim muttered happily.

The holiday festivities carried on in much a similar fashion. Each family member took turns opening a different present and thanking those that gave them to them. As the night moved on the piles got smaller and smaller, Kim eventually got to the last gift in her stack. The card revealed it was from Kimila but also carried with it the rather ominous warning of "Open In Private". Not one to second guess the kind of things her sister could give her, she decided to follow the instructions and casually played it down until someone else took their turn.

After all the presents were open and all the loose paper cleaned up, everyone started to drift off to either play around with their presents or just get ready for bed. Ron's parents and Hana decided just to head back to their home while Kim and her family, along with her brothers and Gwen, decided just to stay the night in their parents' home. Kim made her way back to her old room, which always seemed so empty now, and sat on the bed with the mysterious present in hand. She stared down at it apprehensively as her fingers fiddled with the edges of the wrapping paper.

Finally deciding just to go for it she shrugged and tore the paper off, throwing it recklessly onto the floor. What was underneath was a plain white cardboard box, the style someone would pack clothes in. She ripped the tape holding to the two halves together and taking a deep breath she yanked the top off as fast as she could. After a few seconds of silence she decided that it wasn't anything dangerous so took a peak inside.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!" she cried out when she saw the contents.

Her look of disdain eventually turned to one of intrigue and then acceptance when she realized she _could_ in fact put this unusual gift to good use.

"I'm sure Ron will get a kick out of it…" she said with wicked smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron let out an exhausted sigh as he finished packing up his family's newly acquired stuff. He didn't want to pack it in the car yet, but he at least wanted it all ready for tomorrow when they left. Or at least that's what Kim wanted, he was more than happy to just throw everything in the trunk and hope for the best. Still he learned a long time ago it was best just to go along with his wife's wishes. 1) Because she was usually always right and 2) because it usually ended up _very_ well for him.

_Speaking of which, I wonder where Kim is anyway? _he thought as he made his way through the house. _Probably back in her old room._

Deciding that was the best place to start looking, Ron made a beeline for the set of stairs that led up to the loft style room Kim had lived in for so many years. He stopped at the edge of them and peered upwards.

"Kim! You up there?!" he called out in a hushed tone.

"I'm here Ron!" her voice called back. "Come on up, I've got something special to show you."

Ron raised in an eyebrow in confusion but decided to take her up on the offer anyway. From the tone in her voice it sounded like the 'special something' was a good something so he didn't have any reason to be nervous. Course he never _really_ needed a reason to be nervous anyway. Still given that it was Kim that was going to surprise him and the festive mood of the day he was sure it would enjoy it. After all, being called up into Kim's room was usually good thing anyway. Well when it didn't have anything to do with a mission at least.

All of his rambling thoughts were completely lost when he reached the top of the steps and entered her room. What he saw standing in front of her bed was quite simply an image of absolute beauty. It was Kim standing there in a bright red bra and matching panties with white full-length gloves and thigh high stockings on. The gloves and stockings had red ribbons attached to their trims that gave the whole ensemble a Christmas feel to it that seem perfectly fitting for the day. The necklace he had given her earlier in the night and could now fully appreciate how it rested just above her breasts topped off the outfit.

"_This_ is the present Kimila sent me," she explained, holding out her arms. "What do you think?"

Ron's mouth moved soundlessly a few times before he was finally able to form words.

"I…I think…we need to send her a very _big_ thank you card," he said in a far off voice.

Kim giggled and walked over to him, putting an extra sway in her hips. "I take it that means you like it."

He nodded enthusiastically.

"So does this mean that after all this time and two kids you still find your dear old wife attractive?" she asked in a sultry voice as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

"Of course I do," he replied. "Told you a long time ago I'm always going to find you attractive."

"Even when I'm all old and wrinkly and gray?"

"Yep even then. Course I'll be wrinkly and gray too so I hope the same roles apply to me."

"Of course," Kim agreed and moved in even closer. "So we're alone and back in my old room and I'm nearly naked and _really_ close to you. This _better_ be giving you some good ideas."

"Going out to see if Bueno Nacho is still open?" he asked with a playful smirk.

She frowned and glared at him.

"Ron…" she growled.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding," he confessed as he tightened his grip on her. "Trust me I know _exactly_ what to do with you while you're dressed like that."

"Then show me."

He accepted her challenge by tilted his head towards her and capturing her lips with his own. The kiss started out as a sweet and loving one but quickly grew more heated and passionate as their hands began to roam over the other's body. Without breaking the rhythm they had built up they made their way over to the bed where Kim quickly flipped them both around so that she landed on top of him when they crashed onto the bed. She positioned herself to straddle him and finally broke off the kiss to stare down at him.

"Happy Chanukah Ron," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas Kim," he whispered back.

She lowered herself on him so that her face was just inches way from his.

"It's about to be."

"Booyah," he smirked as his hands went to her hips.

Kim started the kiss up again as she reached over the clicked off the light.

And to all a good night.

**The End.**

**Author's Notes: **Well FINALLY I got this story done. I am so very sorry that it took this long. I _really_ did plan to finish it by or on Christmas but you know what they say about the best laid plans. This time they went array thanks to my inability to concentrate while at my parents' house and getting caught up in holiday stuff. Then I had a nasty virus that caused me to have to reinstall Windows and then there was just my natural inability to focus and mini bouts of writer's block. Still I hope you guys can enjoy it even if it has lost its meaning being so far away from Christmas now.

The other I want to mention is that if it isn't painfully obvious by now the Gwen in the story _is_ Gwen from "Ben 10". Obviously she's older at this point and has her Gwendolyn look but…well honestly I was too lazy to type out that name all the time. Plus it's a slightly different world than we saw in the "Ben 10,000" ep so that can explain that. But mostly the lazy thing. The funny thing is it all came about cause I wanted one of the tweebs to be at least be involved with someone and when thinking up potential mates Gwen just popped into my mind and well it was too good to pass up.

I also have to mention that I can't take credit for the outfit Kim wore at the end of the fic. That originally came from DarkDP and Levelord over on DeviantART for some Christmas themed pics. I'd link them here but the morality police over at DA took them down cause God forbid anyone see anything mature featuring their favorite cartoon characters. _That's_ horrible!

One thing I _can_ link to is the incredible pic of Mim that the artist Aoleitao did for me over on DA. Or at least as much as I can link here on FF.N If you fill in the gaps you can find the pic here:

http// aoleitao. deviantart. com/ art/ Mim-74897128

It's a great pic and I can't thank him enough for doing it for me. Bit of a warning though if you look through his gallery you'll see some of those "horrible" mature pics so make sure you're the right age to view those pics. Cause I don't want to get in trouble and I'm sure Aoleitao doesn't want to either. So I can at least say I gave that warning. "The blood is washed neatly from our hands".

Also I need to add that the character of Bonita is not mine but belongs to Tucsoncoyote over on DA and a pic of her can be found on his page. I encourage everyone to check it out. And of course she is use with permission.

Alright that's enough out of me. Hopefully my next fic won't take nearly as long to get done or posted. I guess I'll see you guys then.


End file.
